Take My Turn
by cho's lee
Summary: pervert kyumin. absolutely rated M
1. Chapter 1

Cho's lee proudly present

** Take My Turn! **

Cast:

Lee sungmin (yeoja)

Cho kyuhyun (namja)

Other cast (maybe)

**Rated : absolutely M**

Genderswitch (GS)

Typo(s)

Seorang yeoja bertubuh sintal dan sexy terlihat merapikan seragamnya didalam mobilnya

"cha, sepertinya sudah cantik. Pasti kyunie tidak tahan dengan bajuku ini"

Dibukanya pintu mobil itu. yah, lee sungmin puteri seorang pengusaha kaya itu telah berhasil mendapatkan surat ijin mengemudinya dan sebuah mobil mewah di usianya yang baru menginjak 17 tahun bulan ini. Tubuh indahnya itu sudah memasuki pekarangan sekolahnya. Untuk ukuran seorang lee sungmin yang merupakan anak tunggal seorang pengusaha kaya di Korea, dia cukup pintar untuk urusan akademik. Disinilah dia bersekolah, SM High School. Sekolah yang terkenal tidak hanya untuk orang yang pintar saja tapi untuk orang pintar sekaligus berduit.

Sungmin memang cukup mendapatkan perhatian di sekolah. Otak encer dan tubuh sexy dak model telah membius setiap mata lelaki disekolahnya. Ditambah seragam atasannya yang ketat, mampu mencetak jelas benda padat di dadanya. Roknya yang sangat minim itu memperlihatkan paha putih dan mulusnya. Tak berselang lama kemudian, sungmin telah sampai dikelasnya. Senyum cerah terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

"kyunie!"

"ah ming, kau tepat waktu sekali"

"tentu saja , aku sudah tidak sabar merasakan ini kyuuh~~' desah sungmin bersamaan dengan tangannya yang meremas junior kyu

"aargh"

"jangan menggodaku ming, kau tau aku tidak akan bisa berhenti sebelum merasakan vaginamu"bisik kyuhyun

"lakukan saja kyu, aku juga sudah tidak sabar merasakan juniormu dilubangku" sungmin mengarahkan tangan kyuhyun untuk meraba vaginanya

"ming, kau tidak memakai celana dalam?"

"aku sudah bilang kan, kalau aku akan menepati janjiku. Lakukan dengan cepat kyu, atau seluruh isi kelas ini akan datang dan kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatahmu"

"as you wish ming"

Kyuhyun dengan segera mendudukkan dirinya pda bangku terdekat. Dengan tergesa membuka resleting celananya . tanpa melepas celananya, kyuhyun hanya mengeluarkan juniornya. Tentu akan repot jika mereka telanjang dikelas.

"kemarilah ming, kau sangat menyukai posisi woman on top kan? Lakukan sesukamu hingga kau puas"

Tanpa menunggu sesuatu lagi, sungmin segera mengangkang diatas kyuhyun. Dia berusaha memasukkan junior besar kyuhyun itu kelubangnya.

"aaaargh.." desah keduanya saat ujung junior kyuhyun sudah mulai memasuki vagina sungmin

"aaash..." sungmin mendesah tertahan saat junior kyuhyun sudah berhasil menghentakkan vaginanya hingga titik tedalam.

"ooouwh ming, vaginamu memang selalu yang terbaik"

Sungmin tak menghiraukan ucapan kyuhyun. Dia terus berusaha mengeluar masukkan junior itu. berusaha mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Sungmin masih terus berusaha mencapai klimaksnya dengan cepat.

"aah...aaah...kyuuuh...juniormu besar sekaliiih "

"aash...aaah... harder minggh..."

"aaah...aaaah...kyuuuh"

Sungmin terus saja menggenjot dengan kecepatan keras. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin merasakan klimaksnya sebelum teman-teman kelasnya akan datang

"aaah...kyyyuuuh..i wanna cuuumh..."

"nne minghhh... sebentar lagihhh..."

Kyuhyun semakin meremas pinggang sungmin saat hasratnya sebentar lagi akan keluar. Sungmin yang merasakan urat-urat di batang kyuhyun semakin mengeras pun semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian

"AAAAAAKH"

Keduanya berteriak saat gelombang kenikmatan itu menerjang. Sungmin merapatkan tubuhnya kebawah hingga vaginanya penuh dengan batang kyuhyun.

"cepat bersihkan kemaluanmu ming. Sebentar lagi kelas ini akan penuh dengan teman sekelas kita"

TBC OR DEL ?

Halooooo, cho's lee bawa ff yang 'hot' ini. Tapi bingung mau ngelanjutinnya apa enggak. Padahal only you belom kelar juga. Tiba-tiba otak yadongnya keluar dan terinspirasilah buat ff ini. Jadi minta tanggapan readerdeul semuanya yaaaa. Kalo bagus ff ini akan dilanjutin. Gomawoooo *bow


	2. Chapter 2

_Previous chap _

"_AAAAAAKH"_

_Keduanya berteriak saat gelombang kenikmatan itu menerjang. Sungmin merapatkan tubuhnya kebawah hingga vaginanya penuh dengan batang kyuhyun. _

"_cepat bersihkan kemaluanmu ming. Sebentar lagi kelas ini akan penuh dengan teman sekelas kita"_

Cho's lee proudly present

**Take My Turn!**

Cast:

Lee sungmin (yeoja)

Cho kyuhyun (namja)

Other cast (maybe)

**Rated : absolutely M**

Genderswitch (GS)

Typo(s)

"aaah" desah keduanya setelah tautan kelaminnya terlepas

"omooo kyunie! Kenapa cairanmu banyak sekali" sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya

"ehehe maafkan aku chagi, sini aku bersihkan"

Kyuhyun dengan sekali gerakan telah membuat sungmin duduk diatas mejanya. Kedua kakinya terjuntai dilantai. Kyuhyun membuka dengan lebar kedua paha sungmin. Memperlihatkan kemaluan sungmin yang sangat basah akibat cairan mereka. Kyuhyun melesakkan kepalanya diantara paha sungmin. Menjulurkan lidahnya.

"aaah..."sungmin terlihat semakin mendesah akibat ulah kyuhyun. Sepertinya acara 'membersihkan' itu akan semakin lama jika kyuhyun melakukannya dengan cara seperti itu. seringaian itu makin terlihat di wajah kyuhyun. Sedikit menggoda klitoris sungmin dengan lidah nakalnya. Terus saja menusuk dengan intens dan sesekali menghisapnya.

"aaaakh...fashteer kyuuunieee"

Seakan menuruti kemauan sungmin, kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakan lidahnya. Hingga sungmin tak kuasa menahan hasratnya dan menggenggam rambut kyuhyun dengan keras. kyuhyun sadar kemaluan sungmin sudah berkedut tanda sebentar lagi dia akan mencapai klimaksnya. saat itu pula dia mengulum klitoris sungmin hingga tenggelam dalam kedua bibir tebalnya. Menghisap dengan sekuat tenaga seakan memancing cairan sungmin untuk cepat keluar.

"aaakh...aaaakh... kyuniiie...sebentarhh...lagiiiih... AAAAAKH!"

Sungmin sedikit terengah-engah sesaat setelah orgasmenya. Kyuhyunpun dengan senang hati menghabiskan seluruh cairan itu hingga masuk ke kerongkongannya.

"aah nikmat seklai ming. Cairanmu memang yang paling manis" ucapan itu diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan singkat pada vagina sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mampu tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan kyuhyun tersebut. Mendengar ucapan itu membuat hatinya sedikit ngilu.

"aigoooo. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan huh?"

"oppa"

Sungmin segera turun dari meja dan menghambur ke pelukan yesung-saudara sepupunya.

"ehehe kenapa oppa ke kelasku? Bukannya kelas oppa di lantai 3?

"tentu saja mengawasi kalian. Lee ahjussi menelponku karena curiga dengan tingkahmu yang berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Dan ternyata kecurigaannya sangat tepat."

"oppa~~ jangan beritahu appa ne. Kau ingin aku tidak selamat dirumahku sendiri? Bisa-bisa aku dipindahkan dari sekolah ini"

"haaah~ kau ini. Kenapa tidak menurut saja pada lee ahjussi sih? Kau sebentar lagi akan lulus dan semuanya akan sah, tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini lagi"

Sungmin menunduk mendengar ucapan yesung itu. kyuhyun yang melihatnya segera memeluk sungmin berusaha menenangkannya.

"sudahlah hyung, kita sudah pernah membahasnya kan. "

"baiklah, terserah kalian saja. Jangan lupakan janji kalian pada lee ahjussi"

Yah, sebenernya sungmin dan kyuhun telah dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Terlalu kuno memang untuk membicarakan perjodohan di abad ini tapi justru itulah yang terjadi pada keduanya. Keduanya merupakan keturunan bangsawan pada masa lalu. Tentu saja jangan membayangkan sungmin dan kyuhyun yang memakai hanbok saat dirumah. Semuanya memang sudah menjadi modern. Tapi tidak dengan perjanjian antara tetua keluarga Cho dan tetua keluarga Lee. Mereka telah sepakat menikahkan keturunan ketiga mereka pada usia 17 tahun. Jadi bisa kalian bayangkan kan keduanya telah menikah pada umur tersebut. Awalnya kedua orangtua mereka mengizinkan keduanya untuk tidur sekamar tapi semuanya berubah saat mereka mendengar suara- suara yang tidak biasa

FLASHBACK ON

"aaaakh...kyuuuh...appooo"

"seben...tar minggh...ugh"kyuhyun merasa kesulitan menembus lubang surga sungmin yang sebentar lagi akan membuatnya melenguh nikmat.

Kyuhyun berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga memasukkan juniornya menembus lubang perawan sungmin.

"aaaaaaaaaaakh...appo kyuuuh...hiks"

"mianhae ming. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi"

Kyuhyun membiarkan sungmin terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Sebenernya kyuhyunpun merasa kesulitan menahan hasratnya untuk segera menggerakkan juniornya didalam sana. Tetapi melihat muka sungmin yang kesakitan membuatnya urung untuk melakukan itu semua

"bergeraklah kyu"

Bagaikan mendapatkan durian runtuh, kyuhyun segera menggerakkan juniornya dengan tempo yang pelan. Namun, lama kelamaan menjadi sangat cepat. Keduanya sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya. Kyuhyun ters saja menggenjot sungmin yang berada dibawahnya hingga sungmin merintih nikmat.

"aakh...kyuuuh...thereee.."

"di sini ming?"

"aakh...awh...harder kyuuuuh"

Kyuhyun semakin melesakkan juniornya, mencoba mencari titik kenikmatan sungmin. Hingga tiba-tiba gelombnag kenikmatan itupun datang

"AAAAAAAKKKKHHH"

Keduanya melenguh nikmat. Lelah yang mendera kyuhyun terasa begitu menyerang hingga dia ambruk diatas sungmin.

"uughhh...berat kyuuh"

"hehe mianhae ming. Aku terlalu lelah. Ternyata dvd yadong yang selama ini aku dapat dari changmin cukup membantu."

Kyuhyun segera menggeser tubuhnya kesamping. Tangannya memeluk sungmin dengan posesif

"kyyuhh...eem...keluarkan dulu kyuu."

"biarkan dia disana dulu ming. Dia butuh lebih akrab dengan 'pasangan'nya. Karena dia akan bermain terus pada malam-malam selanjutnya"

Blush

Sungmin sangat merona mendengar ucapan suaminya itu. dia hanya mampu mengeratkan pelukan pada suaminya itu. dan tak lama kemudian keduanya terlelap

_Disebuah lorong kediaman keluarga Lee _

"yeobo, kau mendengar suara itu?"

"ne, jangan-jangan uri aegya melakukan 'hal' itu"

"omo, hal itu tidak boleh terjadi yeobo. Minnie masih kecil, dia harus lulus dari sekolahnya dulu baru kita akan meresmikan pernikahan mereka"

"baiklah, besok pagi kita akan bicara pada mereka"

_Keesokan harinya _

Sungmin berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya saat menyadari ada dua orang yang telah mengawasinya sejak tadi.

"eomma.. appa"jawab sungmin kgugup sambil menaikkan selimut yang dai pakai ingga sebatas dadanya.

"ne, syukurlah kami hanya menunggumu 15 menit"

"omo, eomma dan appa menungguku selama 15 menit? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"sudahlah, jangan banyak bertanya. Cepat bangunkan suamimu dan bersihkan tubuh kalian. Setelah semuanya selesai temui kami diruang keluarga."

Ucap tuan Lee seraya keluar dari kamar putrinya. Sesaat langkahnya terhenti

"jika kau merasa sakit dibagian 'itu'mu suruh kyuhyun menggendongmu. Dia harus bertanggung jawab atas kelakuannya."

Sungmin yang tidak tahu maksud perkataan appanya itu hanya mampu mengganggukkan kepalanya canggung.

"_aku harus segera membangunkan kyunie"_batin sungmin

Dengan tergesa-gesa dia membalikkan tubuhnya

"aawh" bagian bawah tubuhnya tepatnya daidaerah kemaluannya terasa begitu ngilu. Hampir saja dia menitihkan air mata namun sungmin merasa lebih baik saat kedua lengan itu berhasil merengkuhnya

"apa begitu sakit ming?"

"eem..aniyo, hanya sedikit ngilu"

"baiklah, aku akan menggendongmu dan memandikanmu"

Tak perlu jawaban dari sungmin, kyuhyun segera menggendong sungmin kedalam kamar mandi. Dan jangan bayangkan kyuhyun akan menyerang sungmin di dalamnya. Kyuhyun masih berpikir rasional untuk tidak memangsa sungmin di pagi itu. dia masih ingat janjinya dengan orangtuanya dan orang tua sungmin.

Lima belas menit berlalu, keduanya telah bersih dan wangi. Jangan lupakan pakaian kasual yang mereka gunakan tidak sedikitpun mengurangi aura mereka sebagai pewari tunggal keluarga bangsawan. Sungmin berjalan tertatih karena ngilu di bagian bawahnya. Kyuhyun dengan sabar mendekap sungmin agar mampu berjalan dengan baik hingga mereka sampai diruang keluarga.

"kalian berdua duduklah. Appa ingin bertanya, apa yang kalian lakukan semalam? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji denganku kyuhyun-ah?"

Sungmin yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu hanya mampu memandang appa dan suaminya bergantian.

"maafkan aku appa, aku telah melanggar janjiku untuk tidak menyentuh sungmin hingga pernikahan kami diresmikan didepan publik"

Tuan lee hanya mampu memijat kepalanya. Kepalanya seakan ingin pecah mendengar ucapan menantunya itu.

"aku sudah menelpon ayahmu tadi pagi. Dia masih berada di Jepang untuk menangani perusahaannya. Dan kami sudah memutuskan bahwa kalian akan pisah rumah hingga hari kelulusan kalian tiba. Buktikan pada kami bahwa kalian memang pantas untuk mewarisi kekayaan ini semua. Kalian harus menjadi siswa dan siswi dengan nilai ujian tertinggi di sekolah."

Bak petir di siang hari, keduanya sangat kaget mendengar ucapan tuan lee. Baru semalam mereka menjalani kehidupan suami istri dan pagi harinya mereka sudah harus berpisah. Sungguh kejam bukan.

"eomma..."rengek sungmin pada eommnya. Berharap eommanya mampu membujuk appanya

Namun semuanya sirna saat eommanya menjawab hanya dengan gelengan pelan. Pertanda bahwa ucapan appanya sudah mutlak dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat lagi.

FLASHBACK OFF

"sudahlah ming, jangan pikirkan ucapan yesung hyung. Kelulusan sudah semakin dekat dan sebentar lagi kita kan mempublikasikan ini semua"

"tapi kyu, apakah kita akan mampu menjadi siswa siswi lulusan terbaik tahun ini?"

"tenanglah ming, lakukan saja seperti ujian biasanya. Kita selalu diurutan pertama kan. Kita akan dengan mudah melewatinya."

"semoga kita bisa melewatinya kyu"

"cha, sudah jangan bersedih lagi ne" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut depan sungmin. Tak lupa dengan kecupan singkat dipucuk kepalanya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, temen-teman kelasnya sudah bermunculan. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan waktu yang tepat untuk memulai pelajaran hari ini. Hingga sungmin merasa detak jantungnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang berjalan beiringan dengan seosangnimnya.

"kau mengenalnya ming?"

TBC

Annyeoooooong, cho's lee balik lagi bawa take my turn chap 2 hohoho. Seneng sih dapet respon yang baik dari readerdul. Dan gak nyangka bakalan dapet review sebanyak itu. gomawooo *bow* di chap 2 ini author mau ngebahas cerita kyumin dulu. Jadi yang ngarep full nc kayak chap 1 ditahan dulu ne.

Aku mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan yang mengganjal dipikiran kalian nih

Q: kenapa di chap awal udah ada nc? Kenapa gak diceritain dulu side storynya? Kenapa gak dikasih pengantar dulu tentang kehidupan mereka?

A: sudah dijelaskan di chap 1 kalo ff ini muncul karena otak author yang tiba-tiba lagi ngeyadong akut. Jadilah terinspirasi untuk bikin ff beginian. Waktu itu belom kepikiran jalan cerita yang bakalan ditonjolin. Dan akhirnya aku putuskan unutk mengungkap itu semua di chap 2 ini. Jadi bagaimana udah gak penasaran lagi kan? :D

Q: Kenapa bahasa yang digunakan terkesan terlalu vulgar dan tidak senonoh?

A: awalnya pengen banget bikin ff yang beda dari ff yang udah aku bikin (padahal juga baru bikin 1 ff aja sih). Pengen banget bikin cast yang bener-bener pervert kyumin. Tapi entahlah ini mau diterusin jadi ff yang bener yadong atau yadongnya Cuma selingan aja. Sejujurnya agak ngeri juga sih bayangin ngetik ff kayak di chap 1 kemaren. Author juga bingung nih, silahkan beri aspirasi kalian lewat review ya :D kelanjutan ff ini tergantung dari pendapat reader, jadi silakan beraspirasi di review ya.

Nah, sudah terjawab kan pertanyaan yang mengganjal. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan. Dan yang ngereview makin kalian readers yang gak suka sama jalan ceritanya, tolong gak usah ngebash ya. Kalau kalian tidak berkenan silakan meninggalkan ff ini. Saya hanya menyalurkan inspirasi saya aja kok tanpa berusaha membuat cast yang ada disini memiliki citra yang buruk.

Terakhir, makasih banyak untuk readerdeul yang udah udah bersedia ngereview maupun siders ya. Semoga bisa update chap 3 secepatnyaa :D


End file.
